


A Life He Never Wanted

by Subspace02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Big teddy bear man, Bro is Dirk, Centaurs, Dave is kind of an ass in the beginning, Dirk is a big sweetheart, John is a nymph, John isnt really in a relationship with dirk or dave its more of them being friends, Medievalstuck, Mentioned mythical creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subspace02/pseuds/Subspace02
Summary: John is a young forest nymph who's only ever spent his time in a dense forest called Wind and Shade. This forest seperates the two kingdoms of Derse and Prospit. The knights of Derse are hunting in the forest when they spot the nymph boy and take him along against his will. He is forced to play the role of a servant in the castle until the king discovers what he is and decides a nymph has no role in a castle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to have any ships. Originally it was going to be Dirk/John but I changed my mind. John, Dave, and Dirk are friends, but if you squint you can sort of see some sweet fluff.

Nymphs arent born like other creatures are. Animals, humans, and other mythical creatures are conceived by ones of their own. Nymphs are created from the Earth itself when mother nature decides another is needed to protect what she makes. They start as small children and learn from the wilderness as they grow. From creation they know what they are meant to do and how their life is spent. Once their body hits a certain physique they stop aging. They only die when their life is taken from them by an outside force.

John was created to serve his forest and protect the living organisms that prosper there. He doesnt stay in one part for too long though. He travels like the animals do. They all know of who he is and had been his teachers and family as he grew. The bears taught how to find shelter, the deer and rabbits taught what plants are edible, and the wolves taught how to track.

The nymph boy stopped growing around the height of five foot, for his kind doesn't grow very tall. His skin is tinted a light blue, his hair takes on a very dark green color that almost resembles black, and his eyes are wide and as bright blue as the sky. He's soft around the edges, no harsh or sharp points on his frame. He wears nothing to protect his feet from the ground and nothing to protect his body from the constant blowing of the wind. The only thing he adorns are flowers that grow in his hair. He doesn't quite understand how it is possible, but he knows it is a sign of what he is.

He has encountered other beings that reside in his forest. There's a grove near the middle of the forest where fairies reside and a cave off towards the big lake where the werewolves crowd. The place is big and john has yet to explore it all, but he knows there are many more. Centaurs travel around like he does and occasionally he gets to see them whenever their paths cross.

Though with how much he's explored, he has never seen anything beyond the forest. He knows there are people there, but he doesn't like them. They kill the ones he has made friends with and cut down his trees. They trespass through his forest to get to more humans on the other side. Sometimes he feels like he's trapped between them and it's scary to think that they have the power to take lives without giving thanks to the animals and plants that give their lives to them. It hurts john to know that he can't do anything to stop them either.

He's never encountered a human before, and he hopes he never will. They're such cruel beings. When speaking to the other creatures of the forest, he learned they can do quite a bit of damage. Not just to his home but to him. The humans don't know of the mythical beings and he doesn't want that to change. He also doesn't want to know what would happen if they were to discover him or the other mythical beings.

He stalks through the forest, keeping well away from the paths that are frequently used by the humans that pass through. From all the horrifying stories he has been told about them, he doesn't want to be anywhere near. His bare feet leave little indents in the ground as he pads along. For now, he wonders with no purpose. Most days it's like this. If nothing is going wrong, then there is no reason for him to have to do anything. He merely keeps an eye out for any berries though.

He knows the winter season is creeping up and sometimes animals have a hard time finding food so he helps find some for them. Along with the winter season comes hunting. He likes the snow a lot, but it's hard to enjoy it when there is the possibility of stumbling across humans. They seek further into the forest to hunt his animals and it's dangerous being out too much.

As he's walking, he notices the sound of more than just his foot steps. Generally he doesnt make a whole lot of noise so it's easy to hear when someone else is walking. He stops, thinking briefly that it might be the werewolves, but he doesn't smell them. He smells something of a horse and hears the clop of their hooves against the worn dirt ground. He's overjoyed, thinking it was the herd of centaurs passing by. He isn't anywhere close to the paths, so he figures it must be the herd. Whenever they happen to meet up he travels a bit with them and he always has a great time. They're just so sweet.

He also really likes that they let him ride along on their backs. They normally grow their hair out long so he gets to braid it and sometimes the girls allow him to weave flowers in.

It's been awhile since they've crossed paths so he turns to intersect them. What he comes across isn't at all what he had been expecting. There are horses, but they weren't centaurs. He would d be just fine with that if it weren't for the men clad in hard, shiny clothes sitting atop them. The clothes they wear are stiff and don't seem to bend like how they were described. The small part in the back of his mind recalls being told there were humans clad in _armor_ to protect them from harm. He stops, freezing just off to their left.

His instincts kick in before he can fully register what he was seeing. He turns and rushes off, trying to keep his steps light and quiet but he knows that isn't happening. He doesn't run like this often so he doesn't quite know how to be quiet while doing so. He can hear the call of voices and heavy steps following after.

In his panic, he doesn't watch for anything that happens to be around him. All he wants is to just get away safely. He prays that he comes across the herd of centaurs and they aid him in his trouble. Although he doesn't want to bring harm to them either, but he knows the warriors in that herd are strong and could win.

He does something that he never expected he could do in a moment like this.

He trips over his own damn feet.

There was nothing in his way besides bushes and trees, which were easy to avoid, yet he still manages to trip. It's horribly humiliating and he berates himself for letting this whole situation happen. He falls to the ground, landing hard on his chest making the air practically leave his heaving lungs.

The heavy clopping of hooves stop behind him and the whining of a horse sounds. Heavy feet drop to the floor before the steps approach him. He struggles up to his hands and knees, his body shaking from the impact with the ground and the ever growing fear. More pairs of steps catch up after a moment but they don't come too close. There's someone hovering over him and he's scared beyond belief.

"By god.. the poor boy is so cold he's gone and turned blue!" He presumes the one standing over him had been riding the horse. He was right there after all.

John makes it to his feet after a moment, but before he can take off on another escape there is a strong, cold arm catching his waist and a big hand grabbing his arm. He pulls but he is easily dragged closer against the cold armor on the man's body. Tears spring to his eyes and spill down his cheeks in a matter of moments, terror enveloping every part of him.

"Don't just stand there men! Fetch a blanket from my saddle bag. Make yourselves useful and bring it over!" The man holding John hostage barks the orders to the men standing just next to the horse. One scrambles to follow the orders and opens the bag hanging off the horses side.

An overwhelming feeling of dread fills John as he peeks his eyes open enough to watch this. He can see the displeasure and unhappiness in the animal's eyes and he feels bad. The poor thing is being forced to carry not only this heavy man but items as well. Through the tears in his own eyes, he makes a silent promise to do what he can to free it. It deserves to be free just as every other animal should.

He feels something soft envelope him from all around and it breaks his moment of thinking. He panics and struggles as the fabric encases him and traps his arms to his sides.

"Hey now, don't do that. We'll take you back and warm you up alright?" The man lowers his voice in an attempt to calm john but he shakes his head frantically. He doesn't need to be warmed up! He needs to get away! He feels perfectly fine despite the churning feeling in his gut that makes him feel sick.

He sobs as he is lifted from the ground, his struggle raging on as he is carried to the horse. The man climbs on and places John in front of him so he can hold him up. The horse is tall and john finally ceases his kicking. He doesn't wish to fall off and he doesn't want to hurt the horse that has been through enough pain. Though his kicking stops, his crying continues.

The man urges the horse forward and it begins walking, carrying them to a place he doesn't want to be going to. He realizes that even if he were able to escape from both this fabric prison and the man's arms, he would have to get away from the men on the ground. They walk beside and behind the horse, preventing any sort of escape.

Though there may be one other way to escape. He can hear the soft little tweets of birds up in the trees, some sounding distressed even as he and the humans pass by. He can only hope they search for help. If not then he doesn't know what he could possibly do. He is terrified that he is being taken to the one place he never wanted to go to. The nymph can only hope the birds hear his cries and aid in his escape.

As they travel, his sobs slowly die down to nothing. Tears still run down his cheeks every little bit, but they've dried up for the most part. The man's hand is rubbing circles on his back and he wants nothing more than to push it away and keep him from ever touching him, but his arms are still trapped in this contraption. If he remembers correctly he believes they called it a blanket. What a horrible thing!

It itches his skin and keeps him from satisfying those itches! It must be some sort of torture device because it is certainly driving him crazy. He doesn't know how long he may last while wearing this. In the far back part of his mind, he idly thinks that if he hadn't been careless then he may not be in this situation.

He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to pretend he isnt here right now. He imagines himself on the back of one of the centaurs, resting on them peacefully as they trot along. With this in mind, he is able to slow his breathing back to a regular pace. Its ruined when the man speaks though.

"That's it.. dont gotta be so worked up anymore. You're safe now." He can hear the smile in his voice and it sickens john. They seem to be just so happy about taking him hostage.

"Take me back.." John's voice is soft, cracking as he tries to speak through a sore throat. There seems to be a miscommunication in his words, for the man thinks taking him back to the land of humans is what john wishes when it certainly is not.

"We are.. dont you worry. Hurry now, men, we need to get him back right away." The horse is urged to a trot and the men around them pick up the pace as well to stay close.

John starts crying again and the hand on his back resumes rubbing small circles on his back to attempt calming him for a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

John is forced to accompany the humans through his forest as they return to the land of which they reside. He's given up on his struggle now, his body much too worn out to continue. As they are carried, the man asks questions and prods him for answers, seeming curious as to why he had been out in the forest in the first place. He debated whether he should yell and scream that he was born to protect the forest, but decides against it. He owes no explaination to these humans and they certainly don't deserve to be graced with an answer.

The journey was stretching on far longer than he wanted it to. He was both glad and upset about that. He was becoming bored of just sitting here and he doesn't want to be so close to this man, but he is happy that they have yet to arrive. If their arrival is put off than that gives him a better chance of being rescued.

He doesn't want to depend on his friends like this, but he doesn't know what else he can do. He is trapped and being whisked away from everything he knows. John doesn't know any self defense, for he never expected that he would need to know it. He supposes it would have been good to learn how. Even if he did though, he would be no match against all these men with their scary looking weapons. He'd seen them strapped to their waists, the blades shinning in the little sun that filtered in through the tree tops.

There was one point at which he caught the faint smell of something he recognized and he jumped to attention. His eyes shot open and searched around frantically, trying to find the pack of werewolves he hoped were close. He tried to free his arms, but the man pulled the trap tighter around him, mentioning something about keeping it on to stay warm.

His eyes found paw prints, but he felt defeated when he realized they weren't anything recent. They probably passed through here a few days ago. He slumped back down, hanging his head as it sunk in that he had no hope of getting out of this.

As they traveled, he began noticing the trees becoming more sparse and the ground changing to something almost like rock. He looks down, seeing stone set in a path and it confuses him. No part of his forest was like this. He turns his head to look to the direction they're walking and is greeted by the sight of tall structures and many people.

The gravity of the situation is brought back almost instantly and he turns to face the man again to hide. Over the course of their journey he's come to realize his only relatively safe spot is the man. He'd defended john when the others barked at him to stop crying and to be grateful for their help. The man ordered them to shut their traps and they seemed listened despite their grumbles of annoyance and dismay. It was obvious he was trying to be nice, but john didnt let that fool him. This man was anything but nice! He was evil!

They walked through the cluster of shelters, the noise of people speaking too loud for john to be comfortable with. He was used to the soft breeze blowing and occasionally the sound of rain, but this was too much. It came from so many different beings in all tones and pitches, frightening john into cowering against the man despite his feelings toward him. 

He keeps his eyes closed for the rest of the way until the horse suddenly stops. The man removes himself from john and climbs down first before reaching up to help the nymph down. Though he doesnt set him on the ground like John had hoped. Instead he holds him with an arm under his legs and another supporting his back. He doesn't like being carried like this so he squirms to get his disapproving message across but it doesn't seem to sink in. 

He lifts his heavy eyelids finally to look around and take in his surroundings.

They're in a wooden structure but that isnt what catches his attention. He looks around, seeing horses trapped in small rooms across boths sides of the walls. He is sad for them. They arent happy and john isnt either. They are trapped just as he is. If he will escape, then he will ensure these creatures do as well.

The man holding him orders for someone to take care of his horse before he turns and leaves. John watches in horrified amazement as he is carried into a larger shelter, this one made of stone rather than wood. It makes him so confused but he doesnt dare speak. He hides his face, hoping and wishing that he could go back home to his forest where he knows everything there.

He wants to climb trees and speak with fairies, helping them build their cute little homes. He wants to braid the centaur's hair and tails before singing along with them during the evening. He wants to brush through the werewolve's coats with pine cones and scratch behind their ears. There's so much he wants to do and keep doing but he cannot now! His life is being taken away from him and he can do nothing but stand by and allow it to happen.

He is ashamed of himself.

They enter a room filled with all sorts of things. He recognizes a table, for fairies make those out of little pieces of bark. Though there are many other things he doesn't understand. He is finally set down on his feet but only for a moment before he is pushed onto his back. He falls atop something bouncy and soft, covered in blankets like the one still holding him hostage. He struggles, finally managing to free himself of its confines. He seems happy to have finally accomplished this, but it's only for a second. He looks across from him to the man that is standing just a bit away.

He is tall and has a sharp body so unlike his own. He must at least be six foot! His hair is a pale blonde and frames his face in a chaotic, but neat mess. Despite the mess of it, john has the urge to touch it. The strands of blonde just look so soft but he wouldnt dare touch this human. his eyes stand out the most to john though. They're a deep crimson and are focused solely on john, making him feel more uncomfortable than he ever wants.

The man steps forward and john flinches, attempting to scoot away from him. He doesnt wish to be on this thing nor does he want to be laying atop these things! He stares at the man who has frozen when john moved away. Instead of coming closer again, he crouches down to appear less intimidating. It doesnt work.

"You're still blue.. I thought you would have warmed up more by now. Perhaps i should start a fire."

The words scare John and his eyes widen in horror. He is able to create fire? Why would he do that? Was he going to set john on fire? That last thought had tears welling in his eyes once more. The other seems to see them and panic, trying to think of what he said wrong to gain such a reaction.

"Itll only warm you up.. if you stay cold like this than you will get sick!"

John's never been sick before so he doesnt understand why he would be now. Maybe he will catch something this human has? He doesnt appear to be sick though. Maybe others here were sick, but then again he has never fallen ill from something someone else has. Some of the fairies had caught a cold and john helped care for the tiny beings, but he never caught what they had. 

"..I am not cold. I've always been blue.." he doesnt know why the color of his skin is so important. Hes always been blue and just because he is doesn't mean he is cold. He feels just fine in that aspect honestly. 

He learned from the centaurs that humans are very funny when it comes to separating themselves. They dont believe they're all equal and it confuses john. They all live upon this earth, no matter how they live, and they all depend on this earth to provide the necessities to live. They are the same in many aspects. Without mother nature creating this land for them, than they would not be able to maintain their lives.

The man looks confused and reaches out to john, who flinches back in response. He cups John's cheek who freezes and stares in terror. He does not want this man to be touching him, but there is really nothing he can do. It's already been proven his strength is no match against this human and he's surrounded in such a large and confusing shelter. He doesnt even remember his way out of here. 

The man brushes John's hair back and rubs a thumb along his pointed ear, realization and disbelief crossing the man's features soon after. 

"You... you are a nymph. Christ you're a nymph!" The man retracts his hand like he had been burned and suddenly stands.

John looks horrified as the man stares at him a moment longer before grinning. The look makes something twist in John's gut and he wishes he wouldnt smile like that. The man goes about declaring that he knew nymphs were real and everyone could 'kiss his ass'. That sounded gross and John's face portrayed the disgust.

"What is your name? Mine is Dave." The man returns his gaze to john, seeming overjoyed.

John doesnt reply and presses against the wall that the thing he sits on is beside. He doesnt know why this man, Dave, is so happy to know he is a nymph. It dawns on him after a second that he didnt know mythical beings like himself existed and that it must he shocking.

He feels out of place in this land, surrounded by beings that he was warned to never encounter or it would be the end of him. He is silently waiting for that end despite not wanting it. Though he would rather his death than being trapped here. He wants to be free and to live his life like he had been before. This human seems to have other plans though.

John watches as Dave grabs more fabric, shaped strangely he might add, and brings it over. If he expects John to put more of that awful stuff on then he better be ready for a fight. The fabric is handed out to him, but john makes no moves to take it. Instead he levels a pathetic glare and crosses his arms. If he is to be taken like this than he will not cooperate.

Dave seems frustrated with the nymph's uncooperativeness. He huffs and grabs John's arm, pulling him from the wall and closer.

"You cannot walk around here indecent like this. You need to wear clothes." Dave insists and struggles to get the cloth over his head and his arms through the little holes. John kicks and squirms, even going as far as smacking Dave's face to get him off and away. The knight isnt deterred by this and continues until he gets the shirt on him properly.

"Remove it! I will not wear this trap of yours!" John pulls at the shirt, attempting to pull it off or rip it. Whichever came first. His concentration is shifted from the shirt to the fabric sliding up and engulfing his legs. He kicks, getting a foot out to hit Dave in the shoulder. No damage is gained by the blow but it gets Dave to back off for a few seconds before he  continues.

In the end, John's struggle is futile and he is dressed in trousers and a shirt. It is uncomfortable and suffocating, despite the clothing being loose, and he hates it. He wants it off! He keeps pulling at the fabric until his wrists are harshly grabbed. His eyes snap up to meet a steely glare and he shrinks in on himself, preparing for the worst.

"Enough of that. You will wear the damn clothes and sit the fuck down." He pushes john back onto the bouncing platform. During the struggle, they'd both fallen to the floor but neither really noticed until now.

John stares in shock as he is quite literally manhandled onto the platform and forced to sit down on it. Dave stands once thats completed, panting softly from the wrestling.

"Now, you need to be good or else you'll be punished. I can only deal with so much shit from someone. I'm going to get the king so he can decide what you will do here. If you answer him and be good, than everything will be fine. Stay here." The explaination was quick before dave was turning on his heel and walking to the covered opening that led out of the small room. He reminds himself that it is called a door. A door he wishes he did not have to see.

He left, letting the big wooden door fall shut behind him and a click following right after. John sat there for a moment more before getting up. He would get out of here before he returned with this.. king. He learned that a king was the ruler of some humans. He knew of two kings, one on each side of his forest. He was told that one was nice and kind while the other showed no mercy if he disliked something.

John hoped he was nice.

The nymph boy got to his feet and stalked over to the door, grabbing what seemed to be some sort of handle. He pulls at first but it doesnt budge. He tries again and attempts to turn it, but again his results lead to nothing. Upset, he explores the room to find a different escape.

He walks to the smaller room attached to this one, but only finds clothes like the ones he is wearing. He wants to take them off again, but he is scared of what may happen if he does. Dave does not seem to mind reminding John of who is in control between them.  There is a strange hole in the wall and he walks closer to investigate. He soon figures out that he is able see outside. In the distance, his forest's outline can be seen and he longs to be there again. He reaches out but his hand touches a cold, invisible force. He looks confused, tapping and pushing at the clear force that refuses to let him out. 

It angers him and he bangs on it with his fist a few times, but soon realizes that if he were to get through, he was much too high up. He could not escape through this way unfortunately. He does not quite know how he is able to be up this high, and frankly it makes him feel sick, so he backs away from this hole to the outside. 

He turns to face the door again when it is pushed open.


	3. Chapter 3

He is once again greeted with the sight of Dave as he re-enters the room. John half expected someone to follow him in, but was pleased to see that it was only him. He didn't want to meet this king Dave had spoken of. It didnt sound like it would work in his favor and the less he has to deal with the better.

"I thought I told you to stay on the bed." Dave didn't seem pleased that John had gotten up to wander around the room, but doesn't press the issue further. John makes a mental note that the platform of blankets was called a bed. Weird. It sounded strange and foreign so he banishes the word from his mind. He will not pick up words from this human. He is the enemy and John must remember that. He cannot let them corrupt him.

"I talked to my brother. He was busy so he thought of something easy. You're gonna help clean the castle. Simple enough." Dave walks over and the small boy steps back, looking offended that Dave would suggest such a thing. Him work? He will do no such thing! He was taken here against his will and is now being expected to clean? This human must be out of his mind!

"I am a spirit of the forest. You expect me to clean when I don't even know where I am?" That wasn't the only reason but it was the most he could get out. He was taken aback by this. What even was a castle? Is that where he was now?

"The servants will explain how to do everything. You have to contribute if you're going to be here."

"I dont wish to be here!" 

"Tough luck. It's not like I come across a nymph everyday. Plus, I'm the only one that gets to know." Dave smirks, going over to the little room of clothes. He pulls out a cloth shaped with four sides and corners. He approaches John, managing to get it wrapped over his head. Two sides tie on the back of his head and the other two press together and tuck under the knot. It covers most of his curly hair and hides his ears better. 

John reaches up to remove it but his hands are smacked away. 

"You keep hitting me. Stop it." He isn't used to this sort of treatment. He's only ever been handled with care, so the rough grabbing and little smacks are beginning to hurt.

"I'll stop once you start behaving. You need to listen." Dave grabs John's wrist, pulling him to the door despite his resistance. 

John isn't nearly as strong so he finally gives up and follows, walking a bit funny. He doesnt like being confined with these clothes. They itch his sensitive skin and cause him to pull at the collar. The shirt is big and heavy so it pulls back and presses against his neck. 

He is led through winding halls and many stairs, leaving the poor boy breathless once they reach their destination. Dave finally let's go of him and John is tempted to bolt, but there are too many people around. He is in a room that has fire and people cooking stuff in pots and cutting with knives. He does not wish to be here.

A lady approaches Dave, bowing to him before speaking. They talk, but john is busy taking in the sights around him. It's all so new and he doesn't understand. That seems to be a constant pattern with almost everything here and it bothers him. He's used to knowing what things are and how things will plan out, but here he is so lost. 

Dave turns to face him and gestures to the lady, referencing her as he speaks.

"She is going to show you what you need to do. You must listen and if you do not, I will not hesitate to punish you. I do not wish to mar your skin, but I will if I must." With that, Dave stalks off to care for his own business.

John is left with this lady and by the scowl on her face, he concludes this may not work in his favor.

He wishes he wasn't right, but unfortunately he is spot on.

She sticks him in front of a wooden tub and places a stack of plates beside him along with a cloth. He is confused at first until she explains that he must wet them and clean any leftover food off. He does not wish to do this, but he is scared of the threat made to him about not listening. He doesn't know if Dave will carry through with his words, but he doesn't want to find out. He will do what he can to stay out of trouble. For now, at least.

He washes the plates one by one, quietly admiring the intricate designs that sprawl around the rim of it. There are vines with grapes and leaves sprouting, giving it an almost natural affect. It makes him miss home terribly, his heart aching. He wants some grapes, ones he can pick right from the vine and eat. Speaking of eating, he hasn't had anything to fill his stomach all day. The empty feeling is starting to catch up to him, but he pushes it aside. If he thinks too much about it then he won't be able to get it off his mind and it's the last thing he wants to be thinking about.

In his midst of thoughts, one of the wet plates slips between his fingers and shatters on the ground, pieces scattering in all directions. He stares in astonishment. He didn't expect it to be so fragile! Perhaps he should have taken better care while cleaning it. The lady from before seems to be thinking the same thing. She approaches, practically fuming at this point.

"Idiot! Look at the mess you've made!" She screams this and a few heads turn to watch. John looks down at the shattered plate before looking back up to her. Once his head lifts to meet her gaze, there's a frail hand striking him across the face. The hit jerks his head to the side, his eyes wide. Had she really just done that?

Yes, she did. The spot stings and he's left standing there, completely dumbfounded as to what just happened. He doesn't get to think too long before she delivers another blow to the same spot, the light blue of the skin on his cheek tinting a sickening purple color. His hand lifts to hide and protect the burning flesh as he keeps his head down in shame.

"Clean up your mess this instant you filthy boy!" By now all heads have turned to watch, but no one speaks up. John didn't expect them to. Humans are all the same. They hate and do nothing but fight each other and lower people with insults. The lady points towards a stick with straw tied to the end. He looks over, inspecting it from his spot before she shoves him over to it.

"Get it done! Hurry up!" He doesn't wait this time. He rushes over to grab the unfamiliar object, having no clue as to how he was supposed to use it. He will have to figure it out though. He goes back to the mess, trying to be careful to not step on any of the pieces. He lightly jabs the straw end against the ground, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with it. He wipes his eyes, which had gathered tears after the second smack. They were making his vision blurry which in turn made his poor excuse for sweeping even worse.

His hands are shaky and he can feel everyone's eyes on him, scrutinizing his inability to sweep the plate up. The object is finally snatched from him and tossed aside before the lady seizes his arm, dragging him along as she walks. He pulls, but her long nails dig into his skin, leaving little crescents in their wake. He follows along after that, trying to minimize the pain the best he possibly can.

He is lead to the shelter of horses and is pushed forward. The lady speaks with a man, the one he recognizes to have taken Dave's horse once they arrived, declaring john to be too much for her to even handle. The man nods and she leaves, something john is grateful for. He doesn't want to be around that lady again. He'd call her a witch, but witches are much nicer and have helped him before.

He's handed another stick, but this one adorns three sharp points at the end. The man explains and even shows him how he is supposed to scoop out the old hay in the horse's stalls. He gets a hang of it and does as he's instructed. Each stall he enters, he pets the horse's foreheads and coos, promising to get them out very soon. That happens to be a few minutes later.

The man that had been instructing him leaves briefly and John takes the opportunity to free the horses. He goes about unlocking and pulling open all the stalls, which the horses are most grateful for. They trot out of their stalls, but don't seem to be leaving the structure. Upon investigation, he finds out the main door to the outside is shut and locked. He rushes over and lifts the hatch before shoving the heavy doors with all his might. They fling open and all the horses bolt out, galloping through town before disappearing into his forest off in the distance.

He is filled with pride and happiness, mostly glad that he had fulfilled his promise. He freed the animals but now he envies them. He wants to be free again too. His moment of happiness is interrupted when he is shoved onto the ground. He hits hard and has little time to recover before a sharp kick is delivered to his side. He cries in pain and turns on his side to curl up and hold the now tender skin, but it doesn't stop there like he had hoped.

More follow after the first, bruises and cuts being dealt on his sensitive body. The man stamps and grinds John's fingers into the ground before resuming the powerful kicks. He openly sobs as he is viciously attacked for something he thinks was justified. Those animals deserved to be free and he doesn't regret doing what he had done. If he is beaten for it, than he will accept it despite the pain coursing through his body.

There is a shout, a deep voice rumbling out which halts the man's abuse. John silently thanks whoever had come to his rescue, but a lot of damage had already been dealt to his poor body. He doesn't move, too sore and afraid to try.

A hand lightly touches his shoulder and he flinches in response, his eyes squeezing shut tighter than they already had been. He doesn't want to feel another human's touch on him for the rest of his life. Whoever had come is persistent, but gentle. John is lifted and he cries harder, weakly pushing at the broad chest before him. He briefly thinks this may be Dave, but soon concludes that it isn't. This man has larger hands and doesn't wear the hard armor.

John is carried against his will much like before, but he cannot do anything to fight it at all. He doesn't even open his eyes at this point, finally allowing it to just happen. He doesn't have the will to do anything anymore.

He is soon laid down upon a bed, feeling a blanket being pulled over his shaking frame. He doesn't feel trapped in this one though. It isn't encasing him tightly or holding him hostage, merely resting over him in a protective sort of way.

He lifts his eyelids, his sky blue meeting a deep, caring amber pair. He stares tiredly, not quite comprehending very much beside the man that was hovering just above him. Normally he would be terrified by this, but there isn't very much going through his head at the moment.

This man has blonde hair like Dave's, but his sticks up in an orderly mess. It gives him an almost animated look. He has sharp features and he seems to be exceptionally tall, but perhaps that's just because John was laying down. He's broad, but not enough for it to be too much. He looks rather pleasant if john is being completely honest. He's graced with a little smile and he cant help but return one of his own.

He lets his eyes shut again and the last thing he sees are molten orange eyes that hold a world of emotion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are greatly appreciated! If you find any mistakes at all let me know so I can fix them and if you have any ideas on improvement let me know! I'm always looking to improve my writing!

John doesn't wake back up until hours later. The first thing he notices is the soreness running all across his body whenever he moves. His solution to this is to just not move at all. That'll certainly work.

For a few seconds, he doesn't remember why he is in so much pain. It floods back to him just moments later, but he can't find it in himself to do anything. It hurts to move and it's not like he can do much anyway. Although, the more he thinks about it, he notices a few things. He remembers earning quite a few cuts that surely would have bled, but when he presses a finger to a close one, he feels a soft cloth instead. He becomes aware of the fabric carefully wrapped around his frame. It isn't tight enough to construct him, but it's enough to keep him from bleeding. He isn't wearing those awful clothes either and that's nice. Better than nice if he's being completely honest but he already knows that.

He turns his head to the side and notices the clothe that had been tied over his head to hide his ears and hair has been removed. He can feel a cold, wet cloth placed over his forehead and he finds it rather refreshing.

He has yet to open his eyes, but he's sure now that someone had taken care of his injuries. That makes him a bit happy, some hope returning to him. Someone here seems to be nice enough.

John hears voices now, a bit washy around the words, but words nonetheless. He doesn't seem to be alone apparently and some part deep down inside of him is glad for that. Even after everything that has happened with these humans, he found comfort in at least one of them. He can still picture the gorgeous orange eyes that watched him with concern.

He still doesn't know who they belong to, but he found comfort in them when he couldn't with anyone else. It's hard to admit that at least one human isn't so bad, but if that man was the one that helped him then John can set aside his worries and fears just this once.

He focuses on the voices, trying to decipher who they may be. He recognizes one and thinks it may be Dave, the other he doesn't recall hearing at all. His insecurities shoot up, now realizing Dave was here and would likely punish him for making such awful choices and causing a ruckus. Alright, that decision about freeing the horses was not awful in any way. He's still happy about it! Proud too! He gave those animals their lives back and John is happy he could do that. The consequences hurt and kind of suck, but it was definitely worth it.

"How could you do such a thing? He does not belong here." This voice does not sound happy at all and it makes John a bit scared. Humans act on their anger very violently.

"When will you ever come across such a mythical being? It's a once in a life time thing!" That's Dave's voice for sure. It's arguementative and defensive.

"You are the one to blame for his injuries. You left him with people who don't understand him and don't know what he is. You really thought that was a good idea?" That's the unknown voice again. John gets the feeling they may be talking about him.

"You told me to make him work around the castle!"

"You didn't tell me he was a nymph!"

The unrecognizable voice rises slightly, making John cringe. It quiets down again, the man probably realizing he was being rather loud. They did think John was asleep, after all. No need to wake him while he's attempting to sleep. Speaking of sleep, he falls victim to it once again. His mind dies down, letting him rest much longer this time.

"He will heal here and then I will take him back to where he is from. He does not deserve this." That's something John would have wished to hear, but sleep clings to him and makes his mind too foggy. He wasn't awake while it was spoken anyway.

He doesn't know exactly how long he slept for, but he can see the beginning of a sunrise peeking through the large hole in the wall. He wants to know what that is. John lifts a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, his limbs feeling a bit numb. Once he's able to see clearly, he let's his eyes wander around the room. It looks a lot like Dave's, but he notices the crown of gold and fancier clothing sprawled about. He wonders who this room belongs to, but he doesn't have to think about it for too long.

He slowly moves onto his side to resume sleeping, but is instead greeted with a large chest pressing against his nose and blocking his vision. He doesn't catch on right away, but it sinks in very quickly that there is someone right in front of him. He flinches back, the movement causing him pain and his stomach to clench horribly.

John tries to sit up, but an arm slips around his waist to pull him back down. He begins panicking, his eyes shooting up to meet golden orange again. He stares into the eyes, unable to move for a few good seconds.

"Don't freak out.. you're safe now." His voice is soft, quiet. He must know that John doesn't feel too good. The loud voice would have made his head pound harder than it already was.

John doesn't want to believe him, but he finds himself settling back down anyway. It might just be the pain, or it was quite possibly because he just woke up, but either way he cooperated, deciding to put his trust in this man.

"I know you're probably scared and confused.. and you have every right to be," He's making more sense know and John finds it easier to relax with him even if the arm around his waist makes him a bit nervous. Likely sensing his discomfort, the man slips his arm away and back to his own body.

"..but you need to stay here and heal. I'll take you back to where you live after. I can't let you go while being hurt like this. I hope you understand." He seems sympathetic and it makes John feel a bit better. He's overjoyed now that he knows he will get to go back home. He just needs to heal up first. Then he won't ever have to look at another human again!

That thought is both comforting and upsetting.

John can only nod, not trusting himself enough to speak. He knows that if he tries, his voice will crack and he can already feel his throat closing up. He will just have to rely on this man to follow through with his words. There isn't much else he can do anyway.

Speaking of this man, he knows nothing about him. He doesn't know who he is or what his name might be. John didn't even realize he'd spoken his confusion of his identity until the man spoke up to answer.

"Right.. that's probably some important information you would need to know, huh? Alright, my name is King Strider, but Dirk is just fine. I don't like the whole official names and stuff." His voice is deep, sounding as if he had just woken up.   
Perhaps he had fallen asleep as well?

That leaves John a bit uneasy. He felt vulnerable now that he had been at his weakest point in front of someone he knew near to nothing about. The fight is brought back to him and he pushes at the man's chest, deciding they're too close to each other. He wants space and he's glad that the other seems to catch on.

This man, Dirk, scoots away before sitting up and getting to his feet, his arms held up in a defensive manner.

"Alright, alright.. I'm up. I didn't mean to invade your personal space or anything." Dirk brushes his hands down his shirt to smooth it out, unable to take his intense gaze away from the nymph. The injured nymph. He knows this was partly his fault.

If he had taken the time to come investigate who he was instead of trusting Dave's strange tale, then the poor boy likely wouldn't have had to suffer like this. He could already be taking him back to his forest by now.

That makes his heart constrict in a way he wished it didn't. The thought of the nymph leaving, despite barely knowing him, made Dirk wish he could just stay here. He can't hold him hostage though. He needs to be free like he is meant to be. The gods would have Dirk's head and bestow the worst fate possible upon his kingdom if he kept a mythical being from fulfilling it's purpose. Those were merely stories if these mythical beings were real, but Dirk was standing right here in front of one. All those people who had told him when he was younger that they didn't exist were wrong!

"Stop staring at me.. it's strange." Oh.. oh right! Dirk blinked back to attention, realizing he'd been staring at the boy without speaking a word. It must have been intimidating.

"Sorry.. I didn't realize I was staring." He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. It was early morning, the sun just now beginning to rise. Ideally, Dirk would still be sleeping soundly but the nymph didn't want him close. His priorities at the moment were to make sure he was alright. He likely was in pain, but the medic had already rubbed a numbing pain along his body to try keeping it at bay. They were on low supply of that as of late and it wasn't good to apply too much to one's body. It can deteriorate there natural healing stamina.

"What's your name?" Dirk finds himself speaking before he really processes the question. The room falls quiet again and his gaze is met with timid, skeptical blue eyes.

Oh those eyes were absolutely gorgeous. They rivaled the clear blue sky that stretches over Prospit land, but he's sure they could hold a storm of cloudy emotion. His evergreen hair framed his face perfectly, complimenting both his eyes and skin. His skin was so soft and smooth. Dirk had nearly melted when he got to brush his hands along his body to keep him still while the medic worked.

"It.. it's John.." The nymph speaks so quietly Dirk has to strain to here and almost misses his name completely. He'd been so wrapped up in his looks that he forgot he even asked the question.

"John.. I think that fits you very well. It's simple and easy to remember." Dirk sits at the edge of the bed, near the end as to not make the nymph more uncomfortable than he must already be. Despite having sat a bit away, John still pulls his feet away to tuck them up closer to himself.

John gives a nod, his cheeks flushing a bit when it registers that he had just been complimented. Sure he's gotten all sorts of compliments from all kinds of creatures, but never one about his name. It was so bland and short. Hearing that Dirk liked it meant more to him then it should. He shouldn't care what a human thinks, but he can't help the little fluttery feeling in his stomach. That was either admiration or he was going to throw up. He hoped it wasn't the latter. His stomach was grumbling a bit after all.

He was scared to eat though. Sure he was hungry, really hungry actually, but his bruised stomach caused nothing but pain from the previous beatings. Dirk seems to have heard the grumbling because he perks up right away, running a hand through his spikey blonde hair.

"You probably haven't eaten, huh? Dave never mentioned anything about feeding you when you arrived and you've been out cold for a few days now.. what do you even eat?" He tapped his chin, figuring it must be just about anything that doesn't contain meat. John just doesn't seem like the type to like it. Not to mention his job was to protect animals, not eat them.

"I-.. uh.." john sat there dumbly as he tried to think of something to answer with. He's so used to just finding things in the forest to eat. He never bothered to learn what anything was called  besides berries, but that was only because a lot of creatures fed on them.

The nymph shrunk back, finally tearing his gaze away from the man to look anywhere but him.

"Hey now.. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wondering so I didn't give you anything you don't like.." Dirk's voice was guilt-ridden as he took in the boy's expression. He looked close to tears and Dirk had barely even said anything. He just asked a question. This just shows how careful he has to be when speaking around the boy. He doesn't want to drive him into emotional turmoil while he's trying to heal.

Dirk isn't used to showing emotion like this, let alone caring so much for someone. He cares about his kingdom, but not in a close sense that he does with john. He can't even compare it to the feeling he has with Dave.

Dave was his brother and he loved him very dearly, but what he felt for John just wasn't the same. Thinking about the sweet nymph made his heart constrict with what he could only assume was love. He never felt this way with anyone before, no matter how many young ladies wished he did, so the whole feeling was very new. Not only that, but he was sure John didn't like him like that. Or maybe not even at all. It's not like he expected him to after all that had happened.

"Okay.. so I'm just going to get something for you to eat. You can come if you'd like, but I would prefer you stay in the bed to rest.." the king murmured, waiting a response from John to hear what he chose.

This meant a ton to the nymph if he's being completely honest. Since he arrived every action he made was dictated and controlled by someone else. He was being given a choice, but that was better since he could still chose something he wanted. Really, John doesn't want to move an inch more than necessary, but knowing that the man preferred him to stay in the bed irked him a bit. He didn't want to do a thing this man wanted even if it was in his best intentions. No longer would he be bossed around by these brutish barbarians!

"I wanna go.." that phrase had more meaning than he meant for it to and Dirk seems to catch on because his look turns solemn. The look makes John's heart constrict in an awful way, but he pushes the feeling away.

"Of course.. do you think you can stand on your own or should I assist you?" He sounds so caring that it makes John almost believe that he really does. He can't let himself be fooled though.

To answer his question, he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. His whole body ached and he wanted to lay back down and cry and sleep it away, but he already made his decision. He knows he could go back and simply say never mind, but deep down he doesn't want to be left alone. That plays a bigger role in his decision making than being defiant does.

The bed is too tall for him to reach the floor, so he has to slide off. He lands, but nearly falls. His legs feel numb and liquid-like, his stomach curling in on itself when he attempts to stand up straight. Dirk is quick to reach out and grab him, keeping him from toppling to the floor. This both warms John's heart and makes him angry. He had yet to give him permission to touch, but he was thankful he had been caught before he fell completely and made a fool of himself. He decides to let this slide just once.

That is until he was lifted back up onto the bed, making him turn his gaze up to meet Dirk's. He goes to open his mouth but he's cut off before a noise is even made.

"You can't walk. You'll need to stay in bed to heal. Once you start feeling a bit better than you can get up." No, no that was not the deal!

"But you said I could if I wanted to!" The statement comes out a bit louder than he had intended, taking the other man by surprise. He hadn't heard him raise his voice until now.

"Yes, but you cannot get up. You're in too much pain." That was the end of the battle. He was putting his foot down on this, refusing to let the boy hurt himself further just to be defiant.

His hands still rest on the nymph's tiny hips, easily pushing him further to lay back on the bed much to John's dismay. He slaps at his arm a few times, but otherwise doesn't struggle too much. The pain he's experiencing does nothing to stop him from flaring holes through the king's head, but he's pretty much ignored as he gets tucked back in.

"Please, for the love of gods, do not try to get up. You can be mean and bratty about anything else but you're not allowed up." With that, the man is gone from the room. John waits for the click of the door, presumably being locked, but the sound never comes. Was the man really putting that much trust into John? When Dave had told him to stay in the room he locked the door just in case. Dirk left it open and John could easily get out, but he doesn't move. Even if he could manage to get up and walk on his own, there was no way he would get out of this huge structure without being seen. He'd just have to wait till he could walk again.

In the mean time, he let his head turn on the pillow to look out the window. He still doesn't know what that invisible stuff is. See through. He can see it and he can touch it, but he can't get through it! It blocks the windows, but it doesn't for the one in this room. It's evenly cracked down the middle, both sides pushed open to let a breeze in.

There's a soft, faint voice in the breeze speaking to him  but he doesn't pay it any attention. Instead, he listens to the loud, heavy steps coming towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

When the door bangs open, John doesn't turn to look. It's not Dirk, he's well aware of that, but he doesn't know who else it will be. He can't find it in himself to look though, his gaze directed out the window. He tries paying attention to the breeze, but it has already quieted back down, leaving him alone with this stranger.

As much as he hopes for it to be a stranger, it isn't.

John finally turns to look at who had entered, surprised to see Dave there. The other seems just as surprised. Perhaps he was expecting to see Dirk here and John still asleep? If he was then he must be disappointed. Dirk certainly isn't here and John isnt asleep.

"Oh.. I didn't think you were awake yet." His voice is quiet now, contrasting the noisy entrance he had just made. John doesn't answer, his relaxed form tensing just a bit.

After the treatment he recieved in Dave's care, he doesn't feel so comfortable around him.

"I guess now is better to do this then.." that statement alone had every nerve in John setting on fire. Do what? What was Dave going to do? From the experience he has had, it doesn't seem like it'd be anything good.

"Sorry.. i know you got hurt because of me, and you're stuck here for a bit because of me too. I'm just fucking everything up, aren't I?" He looks exasperated now, like he doesn't quite know what to do. He apologized. That's what he'd been meaning to do, even if he doesn't quite want to. He did feel bad about getting him hurt, though he thinks it probably could have been avoided if John hadn't been a brat, but he didn't regret bringing him here! They should be parading him around like a treasure. Beings like him shouldn't exist! Yet.. here he is. Bruised and broken, laying in a bed.

It makes him wonder what else might be out there. Centaurs? Fairies? Mermaids? Shit maybe he should take another look around the forest. There's bound to be more there, right? He stops that train of thought. Bro had already lectured him about messing with mother nature.

John does nothing to accept his apology. He shouldn't have to and he won't! He merely crosses his arms and looks away, a deep frown pulling onto his lips. The expression doesn't fit him, but that's beside the point. He won't be accepting any apologies until he is taken back home and even then he likely won't.

The room is filled with an awkward silence, neither of them talking at all. It's broken by the door opening again, much calmer this time, and Dirk walking in with a tray. Normally, he doesn't get food from the kitchen. Someone always brings it to him, but he doesn't expect John to like what he does. He could be completely wrong, though he doesn't think so.

"Oh, Dave I didn't think you were awake yet." Dirk walks past him to set the tray on John's lap, who looks down at the silver platter with confusion. This was food? He touched the top and found that it came off if he lifted. The smell that flooded his nostrils had him practically drooling, his stomach grumbling and begging for food. There was some sort of reddish-orange liquid, chopped carrots and potatos floating inside along with a sprinkling of what seemed to be leaves? Maybe it made it taste better or added more flavor.

As much as he wished to have some, it was practically steaming and he didn't quite know how to get it to his mouth. There was a silver utensil with a wide, dipped in edge. He didnt understand what that was used for though.

"Oh, yeah I was having a hard time sleeping so I was gonna come in here.." he bit his lip, running a hand through his hair.

"You're welcome to stay if you'd like.. but really there isnt too much happening." Dirk is sitting on the edge of the bed now, raising an eyebrow as he watches John's confusion. Finally he picks up the utensil, informing John that it was called a spoon, before showing him how he was supposed to ladle the soup to his mouth. After that John takes care of feeding himself, happy now that he understands.

"Yeah, cool.. that's fine." Dave nods absentmindedly, sitting in the chair placed beside a desk just across the room. Despite his distance, John still keeps a close eye on him. He didn't want him anywhere near him at the moment, so he was glad that he kept away. Mostly at least. He was still closer than John wanted, but he'd already been invited to stay by Dirk.

"How.. how long did the medic say he would have to heal? Does it hurt bad?" That last question was directed toward John himself, making him boil up inside. How bad did it hurt? Did he really just ask him how bad it hurt? John's eyes narrowed at him, a frown pulling at his lips. He set the spoon back, directing his gaze to Dave.

"It hurts worse than anything I have ever experienced in my entire life. I was taken from my home and everything I knew forcefully and placed smack-dab in a world I knew nothing about. I was forced to clean, despite not knowing how to do it, and punished when I did something wrong. I was beaten, my physical form and my own emotional stability taking the brunt of it." His words dug deep, causing both of the royal men to stare in disbelief. That's the most John has spoken since he arrived and it's a little shocking to say the least.

"So.. it hurts.. it hurts really badly." It was a weak ending to the overall explanation, but he was having a hard time speaking any more. Saying it aloud made it feel that much more real. He didn't notice the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes or his throat closing in and making his words scratchy and small, but he felt accomplished in a way. He felt horrible, both bodily-wise and mentally, but he finally spoke up and said something. That something being how he actually felt.

It was silent between the three of them, Dave's eyes wide, Dirk's face passive, and John's look determined but sad.

"I... fuck I'm so sorry.." Dave wiped a hand down his face, his shocked look turning remorseful and guilty.

_Good.. good he should be sorry._

John didn't answer, instead returning back to his food. He was still awfully hungry and the little rant had delayed the time he had to actually eat. Feeling unwelcome, Dave mumbled a goodbye before absconding the room, leaving Dirk alone with the fuming nymph.

"I know that what he did wasn't right, but he really is sorry. He was trying to do good by bringing you here, and he certainly shouldn't have denied your freedom when he realized what you were, but please let him redeem himself. He feels awful after we talked." His words were soft, but there was an edge to them. He didn't like seeing his brother so upset over something, but he couldn't force John to forgive him.

John mulls over this for a few moments. He'd wanted nothing more than to see Dave guilt-ridden, but now he wasn't so sure. Everyone deserved second chances, right?

"He was just.. mean. Even after figuring out I wasn't a human he still wouldn't take me home," he trails off for a moment, trying to pull his jumbled thoughts together.

"Is he really sorry?" John didn't sound so sure of himself, but Dirk's nod made him feel a little better. If Dave really did feel bad about what he did, then John wouldn't mind letting him around.

"Okay.." With that, the conversation died off and John returned back to eating. The soup felt good going down his sore throat, warming his belly.

They sat together in silence until john finished his meal, his mood brightening a bit now that he had a full stomach. Now that it was quiet and he was content, the tiredness quickly sunk into his body. He laid back and yawned, the noise causing Dirk to look over with concern. He seemed to feel a little better though when he realized the nymph was merely tired. He took the tray, the brief closeness alarming john but doing nothing more.

"I can't stay in here for very long. I have a few meetings with some delegates from Prospit. I could bring you a book if you'd like. Are you even able to read?" That never occurred to him before, so the words spilled from his mouth effortlessly. A pout pulled at John's features and he crossed his arms.

"Of course I know how to read. I'm not illiterate." He huffed indignantly, his cheeks stained a darker blue.

"Ah of course. I just never knew forest nymphs had access to books and education." Playful sarcasm dripped from his words, causing John's pout to twist into a smile despite his best efforts to smother it.

"Not necessarily books. There's stone slabs with incantations and the centaurs are surprisingly very good when it comes to putting words to paper-" he realizes his mistake too late. The surprised look on Dirk's face let's John know that, yes, he actually did just say that out loud. Was he really that ignorant?

"Centaurs..?" The only thought going through Dirk's head was that some myths might really be real. Gods does he hope centaurs actually exist. He already had a fascination with horses, but being able to talk to one that's half human literally shut his brain down for a good minute.

"N-no I-.. there's no such thing as centaurs! Where would you get such a dumb thought?" Fake it till you make it right? Before Dirk can ask much more, John hauls the blanket over his head and turns away, hoping that will end the topic all together.

It doesn't and John is starting to believe the gods are against him.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next four days, Dirk tries to pry whatever information from John that he possibly can. He succeeded only once when he said something particularly offensive, intending to piss him off. It worked and the nymph was quick to defend his herd before he could catch on.

"They probably aren't all that cool. Stories say they are strong and mighty, but I bet they're a bunch of little saps." A sly smirk spread across Dirk's lips when John leveled a glare his way, practically smoking from the ears.

"They're nothing like you may think! They are big and strong, beautiful and majestic unlike your clumsy ass!" John gestures wildly, making his stomach ache but he ignores it, too caught up in the conversation.

"Yeah? Do they all match or are they mismatched like a man's dirty sock?"

"If they matched then they would all be the same! They range from all colors and they fit together perfectly! They most certainly are not someone's dirty sock!" John may not know what a sock actually is, but he has a feelings it's anything but good.

"How do you know? Do you spend time with a herd?"

"I in fact do! They're very sweet and kind.. I get to ride on their backs and sometimes they'll let me braid there hair. That's only if they're settling in an area for a bit or it's raining. They all have really long hair so it gets tangled easily, but braiding it makes it easier to take care of.." he sounds more genuine when he speaks, his voice lowering. It's not hard to tell that he misses them. He runs a hand through his hair, finding that the flowers that had grown in his dark green strands have begun to wilt. They will certainly die soon without the forest around him.

"Wait.. centaurs aren't real-!" John's solemn face hardens in a matter of seconds, catching onto Dirk's trick.

"You just described them to me! How can they not be real?"

"You'll hurt them! You'll lock them up just like those horses at the stable!" He's caught on to some of the words in the last couple days. He learned from a maid that the invisible force covering the window was called glass, this place was called a castle, and those cells containing the horses was a stable. He was catching on quickly, making it significantly easier to understand what Dirk and Dave talk about.

"I'm not going to harm them! I think they should live freely. They're out there in the forest for a reason and it would be wrong if I took them away." Dirk defends himself quickly, making John relax.

That's not the only thing that's been happening in the last couple days. Slowly, the nymph's wounds and bruises have begun to heal. He got out of bed once, but he struggles to walk even with help. It's like learning all over again. Dave made a comment that he looked like a baby doe trying to stand for the first time and John gave him a well-deserved, playful slap on the shoulder.

His relationship with Dave has gotten a bit better as well. While Dirk is out dealing with the kingdom, Dave sneaks in between his lessons to spend time with John. He taught the nymph how to play chess and they oftenly do that while talking. John gets to learn a bit more about human life and Dave gets to learn what it's like guarding a forest, though never the creatures that dwell inside. It can obviously be a bit stressful.

John describes to him what sorts of herbs are good for healing, what berries aren't poisonous, and everything someone could think of.

The more he speaks about the forest, the more he becomes homesick. He wants to return whether he has healed or not, but he couldnt very well keep the forest healthy if he weren't healthy himself. When he happens to be alone in the room, he finds himself watching out the window. With the season quickly approaching winter, the snow will begin to fall and nothing will grow. With him in the forest, he can keep some plants growing for the animals but it's not possible without him there.

The thought of returning home also leaves him a tad upset though. He has come to enjoy Dave's company and Dirk's prying curiosity and the thought of losing them makes his heart constrict. It constricts like it does when he parts ways with the centaurs or an animal of his forest is killed. They'd live forever with him there protecting them. His presence allows them to grow older, but after hitting a certain age they stop and stay that way until an outside force meddles. They live much like he does!

Hunters are a threat though and John is only able to do so much to keep them safe. He isn't doing a good job now what with his absence. The medic has said he's healing wonderfully though and it is only a matter of time before he is as well as he was. He sure doesn't feel like it though. His head aches when he thinks too hard and his body gets numb as he lays in the bed. He has never felt these sort of things before and he can only hope he never does once he goes home.

His thoughts are interrupted by the door pushing open to reveal the young king. He looks tired, but happy that the day is almost over. The sun has begun to set, casting a warm glow all around the room.

"I was expecting you to be asleep, you lazy bum," the human hums as he sets his crown aside the bed and removes his cape. The comment earns John's tongue sticking out at him in retaliation.

"I can't sleep anymore. I'm brimming with energy!" The boy would have certainly gotten up by now if he could on his own. Like clockwork, he pushes the bed sheets aside and sits up slowly. A large palm presses against his back while another takes his hand, giving him support as he shifts his legs to hang over the side of the bed.

"Well, let's see if you can burn any of that energy." A smile is offered as John is helped to his feet. He wobbles, but holds his ground with pride. Every evening, John attempts to stand with Dirk's help and each time he gets better. John beams at the man, taking a few small steps.

"You're getting better. Soon enough you will be able to kick me just like you always threaten!" Dirk laughs and John can't help but join in after a moment. It's always in good nature and playfulness, but he lifts a foot to tap his toes against Dirk's leg.

"Careful now. Don't be teasing me," john chuckles, slowly letting go of Dirk in order to shuffle a few steps on his own. This is the most progress he's made! Those bruises and cuts had left his legs and torso beaten up and sore, leaving him to struggle in regaining his strength to perform small tasks.

The small victory on lasts a few minutes though and John returns to the bed once more. As Dirk changes, John distracts himself with fiddling with the crown. He'd plucked it from it's spot on the nightstand to examine it just like every night. The gold is smooth beneath his fingers and the gems and diamonds leave small bumps. It's one of the prettiest objects John has ever held before and he can't help but love it. His shoulder is nudged gently and he huffs as he sets the crown down in order to scoot over. After a few nights, John finally allowed Dirk to sleep in the bed as well.

It was strange at first, but he had adjusted quickly. After learning that Dirk wasn't a threat, he found enjoyment in his company as he slept. A heavy body fell down on the cushion beside him and the blankets were pulled away. With a huff john grabs at the hem and pulls some back to himself.

"Don't hog them you greedy ass!" His complaint is only met with laughter, which leaves him frustrated but happy. A smile pulls at his lips as he settles down beside the man, turning away.

"Goodnight, Dirk.." the nymph's eyes slip shut and after a few minutes John thinks the other had fallen asleep until he hears a mumbled response.

"Sleep well, flower."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! I'm super sorry for how long it took to get these last two chapters up. I just moved and it was a lot to handle. I wrote these last two instead of doing my speech outline so wooo! I also am considering writing a one shot of john with both of them, seperate one shots of course, so keep an eye out for those!

An enormous amount of progress has been made in John's healing. He has yet to regain all his strength, but it is certainly improvement compared to being bedridden. He has started getting up on his own, walking about the room to investigate everything he has seen but was unable to reach. He had gone through Dirk's clothes, trying on one of his capes only to be caught by Dave. The prince laughed and teased him for hours about being engulfed by the fabric.

The incident left John horribly embarrassed and annoyed with the blonde. His anger didn't stay long though and it never does. He can only be so mad at Dave before he makes him laugh.

John started following Dave around the castle, sitting with him during his lessons and watching him train with the knights. The activities could only hold his attention for a few days though before he began follow Dirk around next. He didn't understand a thing as he listened to the man discuss the kingdom with delegates, but he could appreciate his voice when he spoke. It was smooth and held passion as he talked fondly of his home.

There were only a few downsides to getting up though. If he left the room, he had to wear clothes to keep him decent. It wasn't so bad since the clothes were specially made to be free-flowing. It was almost as if they weren't even there! Almost.

The other downside was he couldn't be up for too long. His legs would ache and his stomach would curl in on itself, leaving him with a sick feeling. He had to return to the bedroom to rest after that. He felt accomplished though! He could walk around for a few hours and at least enjoy some time out in the garden before he went to lie down.

With this progress, came the realization that he didn't have to stay in the castle anymore. He could return home and be well enough to continue with his duty. The only problem with that was trying to tell Dave and Dirk. John had become close with them both and the last thing he wants to see is the hurt look on their faces when he says he wants to leave. It wouldn't be done to upset them, but he really must go home.

The nymph sits on the bed, fiddling with the hem of the blanket as he waits for the two to arrive. He had asked Dave earlier to come in once the kingdom settles down, which is about the time Dirk comes normally. Speaking of the two, the door pushes open and two sets of feet pad in.

"It's just as I said! There are complaints from the villagers everyday about it!" Dave exclaims, though his voice lowers when he realizes John is awake. It leaves the boy confused. Was he not supposed to be hearing about this?

"What kind of complaints? What's wrong?" John can't help but be curious. The subject has spiked his attention and he will be damned if he doesn't quell his questions. The two look at him and keep quiet for a moment before Dirk sighs and walks over to sit beside him.

"There have been complaints of hoof prints stomped around farms and in the town. People think it's a group of wild horses, but I'm beginning to think it is more than just that." Dirk explains, gesturing lightly with his hands as he leaves John to make sense of the information. It only takes a moment before he catches on.

"The centaurs.. they're coming in to search." He has long since given up trying to deny the existence of mythical beings. He has slipped up too many times and he trusts the two now, so it doesn't make too much of a difference.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any. I've healed and I believe it's time I return home.." John hesitates upon saying this, but there is no reason to beat around the bush. The centaurs will get braver and do more damage to find him and he can't quite possibly allow that to happen.

There's a look that crosses Dirk's face. One that can only be described as sadness and when John looks to Dave he finds the same expression. It pains John as well, but it must be done.

"Yes, of course.. it's time for you to go home, but perhaps tomorrow morning? It is getting rather late and it's only fair that you get a good nights rest before returning home." Dave is trying to stall his leave and it warms John's heart to know that he doesn't want him to go.

"One more night.. we can make the most out of it." John smiles, standing up to gesture for Dave to come into the room further and for Dirk to get off the bed. He strips the blankets off and lays them across the floor as well as the pillows before sitting in the middle.

"Sleepover it is." Dirk hums and goes about changing to something more comfortable as Dave strips down to the bare minimum. They both join John in the makeshift bed and settle down on either side of him.

The blankets are pulled up and it's silent for a long time. None of them say a word and none of them fall asleep despite their efforts. After a bit, John speaks up.

"It's not like we won't see each other again. You guys are always welcome in the forest and I can visit if you would like.." his voice is quiet, barely above a whisper. He feels Dave shift beside him before he speaks up as well.

"That's true. This doesn't necessarily have to be goodbye. We can always see each other again." There's a smile pulling at his lips as he talks, in turn making his brother and John smile.

They all exchange quiet 'goodnight's before falling asleep. It isn't the best sort of sleep, but it isn't terribly awful either. The presence they offer one another is enough to make the night drag on slowly yet too quickly.

Morning comes much too soon.

The sun's rays spill in through the window, hitting John's face. The bed covers Dirk's sleeping form, keeping him asleep, and the light has yet to reach Dave. This leaves John as the only one awake in the quiet room. He doesn't want to get up or move, still tired and yearning for sleep. The sun is insistent though and refuses to allow him any more rest, so he gives in to it's wishes and shifts out from beneath the blanket.

His feet pad along the stone floor as he approaches the window and looks out. The forest looks the same as it had the day before, but he can hear the wind howling his name and calling for his return. The forest's name isn't just something thought up. The place is dark, rightfully earning the title shade and the wind blows constantly and whispers of great tales. Too bad it only raises it's voice for John to hear, while it sounds of whistles and whispers to the ears of anyone else. Not even the other mythical creatures can make sense of it's words like John can.

He turns on his heel to face the two sleeping men, wondering if he should wake them or slip away without a goodbye. The second option is pushed away before he can even think too much on it. He wouldn't leave them like that and frankly, he doesn't want to travel there by himself.

He shuffles over and presses his foot against Dirk's back, giving his body a few shakes to wake him up. It only takes a few seconds before the man is swatting at John's foot and groaning.

Lazy bum.

Once he is sure that Dirk is awake, or at least waking up, he goes over to do the same to Dave. His reaction much the same, but he rolls over to continue sleeping so it takes a bit longer before he gets fed up with John and moves to sit up.

"Come on.. the sun is up and it's already starting to get late. We should be heading off." He is pushing the sadness away in favor of the excitement of returning home. The centaurs might even be there to greet him!

John slips on some loose clothing, knowing he would have to walk by the maids and the townsfolk on their way out of the kingdom. Dave leaves to dress and Dirk dresses once John is sitting on the bed.

He'll miss the bed if he is being completely honest. The blankets are always soft and warm and the bed is much more comfortable than the ground is. It's forgiving and bends with his weight, offering the maximum amount of softness that doesn't leave him aching the next morning.

He sighs, standing once more when Dirk is dressed and has offered him a hand. He doesn't need it now that he can stand on his own, but he finds comfort in the action. It's the same way when Dave will hover close when John used to follow him around. He didn't physically help John if he didn't need it, but he kept close in case he pushed himself too far and needed to rest. They were silent gestures that showed how much they really cared about John's well being. He can almost compare it to how the centaurs would notice him lacking behind during their travels and place him on their backs. It was their way of helping.

Dirk pulls him from the room in time for Dave to leave his room as well to join them.

"You guys are frowning like someone died. It's really not that bad. Like I said last night, it isn't goodbye. We will see each other again." Dave points out as they start walking down the hall. It'll take a bit to get out of the castle and even longer to get to the forest. They are traveling by foot anyway. After John released the horses, travel has taken longer and trade has lessened. Even if they did have the horses John still would rather travel by foot.

"Right. You guys can't escape me that easily. You messed with mother nature and now you have a clingy nymph that'll visit at random times." The blue boy laughed, hoping to ease the mood some. It worked it seemed since Dirk's shoulders relaxed and Dave's smile grew impossibly wider.

The trip certainly didn't take long. They had entered the village before too much time passed, the streets bustling with villagers as the day began. The crowd easily moved out of the way to allow the royals to pass through effortlessly, many of them bowing in respects. All the attention and curious stares left John a bit nervous, but he ignored the feeling. Dirk and Dave were on either side of him and nobody would dare draw a sword on the royals.

It took a bit longer getting through the village, the minutes dragging on to feel like hours. It was tiresome, but he was glad for the extra time with the two Striders. Closer to the outskirts of town was when the farms became much clearer. Glancing over the low fences allowed John to see the pulverized crops crowded with hoof prints in the field and the tracks leading from the forest. This was most certainly the centaurs doing. He is flattered that they would fight back as a warning to release John, but he also knows that the farmers hadn't done anything to deserve it. They were growing their food and that was all. Plus, John was safe, they just didn't know that.

The entrance to the forest came much too soon and much too late. It was almost intimidating to look between the trees and bushes nearly covering the path. It was darker than he remembered and the wind roared inside, cheering as it greeted John's safe return. After all the time, the nymph still had a tight hold on Dirk's hand. He turned to look up at him, chewing on his lower lip.

"Will you walk me in?" He had utterly no reason to ask this, but he found the words spilling out before he can think about it. It's not that he is scared of the forest itself, but he is scared of going in their alone and being alone. What if the centaurs aren't there waiting for him? He will go from being accompanied by Dirk and Dave to suddenly being in a big dark forest. The trees are there to greet him along with the animals, but it is difficult to speak to them.

He is earned a nod and the trio enters the forest, pushing aside branches that scratch at their clothes.

"It's darker than I remember and the wind is blowing hard," the wonder in Dave's voice is clear. The forest of Wind and Shade had always been just as he described it, but it was true that the two main factors were more prominent.

They don't walk very far in till they are surrounded by not only centaurs but werewolves and bears were as well. There were fewer bears, but the centaurs made up for it with the herd's enormous size. He feels Dirk's hand tighten around his own and Dave presses a tad bit closer. The older Strider looks at the threats with honest excitement and wonder while Dave looks a bit apprehensive. Perhaps he is catching onto the threat more than Dirk is.

The nymph can no longer contain his excitement. His hand leaves Dirk's as he runs towards the leader of the horse men, throwing his arms around his torso in a big hug.

"You're here! I'm so happy to see you!" His smile is wide and full of pure happiness as he is lifted and given a hug in return.

"I'm glad you're safe, John. We were all worried." John being returned doesn't mean the two humans are off the hook though. They've seen the mythical creatures of the forest and pose a threat to their safety. At least, that's how they see it.

"These are the men that took you, right? The birds had come to find us but we couldn't catch up in time.." one of the lady werewolves speaks up now, turning to the royals with a snarl. Only then is Dirk snapped from his awe struck state in order to notice that they're effectively surrounded and in quite a bit of danger.

"Well, yes but it was only a misunderstanding! They've been absolutely wonderful and even brought me here! They are good friends!" John squirms in the centaurs grasp until he is set back down. He bound over to the two humans and taps at Dave's chest first and then Dirk's as he introduces them.

"They're allowed in the first whenever they please. If you happen to run into them, direct them my way and do no harm to them!" John declares happily as he grins up at the two. He is given a hug from each, both lasting longer than they should.

"I'll see you soon, John. Remember, you're always welcome back at the castle to meddle and make a mess of things." Dirk speaks first, patting John's back softly before pulling away. Dave's goodbye is much the same, but he tacts on the offer of John joining him in making a mess.

The circle the animals had created breaks and they stalks away from the humans to allow them an exit. John is lifted onto one of the centaur's back as they begin retreating into the depths of the forest, leaving him to wave to the Dersites. He feels tears prick the corners of his eyes, but he smiles wide nonetheless.

It isn't goodbye after all.


End file.
